The invention relates to an invalidation arrangement for information stored for a predetermined period of time in a main memory to which read addressing circuits, write addressing circuits and a read-write control circuit are connected.
Such an arrangement is generally known and may be used with main displays where information stored in a memory during a period of time includes information stored during a predetermined portion of the time which is invalid.